


Letters from war

by LevyFai



Series: Usuk Dimension Transcension Week 2016 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Soulmates AU, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loves his penpal but he doesn't know if he is soulmate. yet when Alfred gets hurt arthur comes to his aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from war

Dear Arthur,

I know it's been a while since I wrote to ya. It's been busy over here and I couldn't find the time to write you. We have finally made camp, and it's a little bit hot. We had divide men, but I was chosen for the group that went North. I'm told we won't see any action, so you can stop worrying.

Your Pal,

Alfred Jones.

 

I smiled as put the letter down, it was dated about 1 month ago. I really don't care, as long as Alfred keeps writing me. I could remember how it all started, my high school class deiced to have pen pals from a high school in America.

It has been 4 years since then I couldn't help but smile at every word the American wrote, thought I would often correct him in my letters. Yet my heart almost dropped when I read that he was going to war.

I sighed and looked at my left arm, I rolled the sleeve up to see the words written there. The words that my soul mate would say to me.

“You're an angel.”

I sighed as went to get some tea, I cant help but feel worried. I have been having this feeling for almost a month, and now with Alfred's letter it seemed to get worse. Even though I haven't seen him I worry for Alfred.

I sometimes wonder if Alfred is my soul mate, I don't what words were on his arm. I sighed, and then I heard the door bell. I quickly put my cup down and opened the door. In the door way was a man dressed in a navy uniform.

“Mr. Arthur Kirkland?”

“Yes?”

“A friend to Mr. Alfred Jones….”

“Oh lord what happened?”

“He's at the doctor's house, he said that this was your address...”

“Common then, how bad is he?”

“He was shot in the leg...”

“How bad dammit.”

“He's lost at a lot of blood.”

“Then take me to him you Wanker.”

X

It us 20 mintues to get to the house, and when we did I jumped off the motor car and quickly went inside. The doctor bless his soul quickly showed where Alfred was. When I finally made it to small room I was greeted by the smell of blood.

I walked to the bed, their was Alfred, his hair a wheat blond his skin seemed to be slightly pale. I walked over and touched him to make sure he was real.

“This is a strange way to meet you...Alfred..” I said touching his cheek.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

“You're an Angel.” and he closed his eyes.

“You bloody well stay awake.” I couldn't help but shout.

“And my soul mate.” he whispered with a smile.

I looked at his arm and saw the words on it.

“You bloody well stay awake.”

Tears were in my eyes as I embraced my friend and soul mate. Even though we met during the worse times we still had each other. That was one of the most important things in my life, aside from marrying the man.


End file.
